Footwear articles often include sole structures that provide various functions. For instance, a sole structure generally protects a wearer's foot from environmental elements and from a ground surface. In addition, a sole structure may attenuate the impact or force caused by a ground surface or other footwear-contacting surfaces. Because sole structures often need to accommodate different types of movements and walking surfaces, flexibility within the sole structure is often desired.